Prends garde à la mer
by Neld
Summary: Legolas est sur le point de quitter la Terre du Milieu. Gimli et lui accomplissent un dernier voyage. Souvenirs, adieux, une décision à prendre.


Pour ceux à qui j'inflige ça à nouveau, sans modification aucune : je suis désolée. Ma fourberie ne mérite pas de nom. Mais cette fois-ci, il reste. Je crois. A ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewé : merci beaucoup !

_

* * *

* * *

_

L'Anneau est détruit, le roi couronné. Puis, pour Legolas les années passent, défilant sans distinction. Gimli et lui voyagent. Un jour d'automne les porteurs d'Anneaux quittent la Terre du Milieu, mais Legolas ne peut s'amener à les voir partir. Des décennies passent, apportant finalement leur lot de morts, de plus en plus nombreuses. Legolas fuit toujours plus loin, voyageant toujours plus longtemps. Gimli l'accompagne en silence. Toujours plus loin.

* * *

Gimli vieillit. Un jour, cette évidence, et une terreur aveugle frappent Legolas. L'âge, chose jusque là abstraite, se fait brutale réalité, et il sent la terre tournoyer sous ses pieds. Tu vas mourir, pense Legolas. Tu vas mourir, il voudrait le crier, frappé d'horreur et incrédule. Une rage rouge et vide emplit son esprit, frappant, brûlant, broyant sur son passage. Mais son ami est serein, connaissant sa mort et sans peur à son approche. Il ne peut comprendre ce courage.

* * *

Legolas laisse ses doigts effleurer le visage lisse de la statue, essuyant ça et là une poussière imaginaire. Aragorn – ou plutôt Elessar – a l'air aussi jeune qu'auparavant, que lorsqu'il était un des Neuf Marcheurs, ou juste un peu plus solennel, sa sagesse inscrite plus profondément dans ses traits. Ce qui n'a rien d'une flatterie d'artiste ; non, Aragorn lui n'a jamais été un vieillard blanchi et sénile ; la force n'a jamais quitté son corps, ni son esprit, vif même alors qu'il expirait. Une Arwen de pierre est assise près de lui dans cette halle sombre, et sur son visage est une beauté que l'âge n'a pas flétrie – et que le chagrin, peut-être, a grandie.

Il se tient près d'eux immobile et silencieux, et lui même est semblable à une statue. Il se souvient - de cadavres d'hommes et de Hobbits reposant sous des voûtes froides, et le chagrin noir et mordant dans l'œil d'une reine. Puis il voit Gimli étendu mort, et ne peut supporter cette vision. Sa main repose sur celles, jointes, des statues. Quelque part, loin, à l'autre bout de la halle, des ombres se déplacent lentement alors que le soleil parcourt le ciel, mais lui même est dans la pénombre, et nul n'ose entrer.

* * *

En Ithilien, la construction de son navire se passe bien. Il se rend là bas avec Gimli, qui, quoiqu'il ne soit pas un charpentier, prête l'œil d'un artisan chevronné à son entreprise. Régulièrement, il trouve un défaut, propose une amélioration, et Legolas, qui le connaît bien, est probablement le seul à remarquer que sa vue n'est plus si précise, ni ses mains fortes et fermes.

Ils font le tour de son navire, échoué et pourtant gracieux, d'un blanc gris et aussi délicat que les barques qui les portèrent un jour de Lórien. Gimli frappe par moments le bois de la pointe d'argent de sa cane. Legolas sourit.

'Prière de ne pas détruire mon navire,' dit-il.

Le nain gronde une réponse.

'Je ne le détruis pas – je contrôle sa qualité. Son propriétaire est peut-être un petit prince idiot, mais je refuse qu'il coule au milieu des océans.'

Legolas le regarde, une expression étrange sur le visage, amère et amusée.

'As-tu donc décidé de venir ?'

Gimli ne répond pas. Et puis finalement, soupirant.

'Un prince idiot, décidé à voir son navire naufragé.'

L'elfe se mord la lèvre et pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Implorant, résigné. Ils continuent leur inspection.

* * *

Ils chevauchent vers le Nord ; ils retournent chez eux. Leur voyage est rapide. Ils chevauchent l'un derrière l'autre sur leur cheval, comme toujours depuis qu'un cheval nommé Arod leur fut donné - et l'idée est réconfortante. Ils ne disent pas un mot, et pourtant tous deux se souviennent, alors que la terre glisse sous les sabots de leur cheval, une terre verte et belle qu'un jour ils ont contribué à sauver. Les nuits passent et pas à pas ils retracent leur chemin, un chemin qui les mena à des aventures qu'ils n'avaient pas devinées, des joies inattendues et leur part de chagrin.

Thranduil les accueille dans son palais souterrain. Ils y demeurent de nombreux jours.

Gimli sort peu ; mais il marche autant qu'il lui plaît dans cette forêt de piliers qui sont aussi des arbres, et étudie les motifs gracieux et exubérants taillés dans la pierre. Il s'égare paisiblement ; ça et là, il s'arrête et laisse ses doigts courir le long de plantes qui rampent et ondulent sur un mur, ou autour de guirlandes de fleurs de pierre. Sa vue est moins précise, mais pas ses doigts, et il se contente du toucher, et de se laisser vagabonder dans le métal forgé ou la pierre taillée. Parfois des mélodies flottent jusqu'à lui, comme de lointains scintillements dans son obscurité, des chansons elfiques, belles et tristes.

Mais Legolas erre à travers les bois, solitaire, sans repos, silencieux et les yeux grands ouverts. Ses pas tombent légèrement sur le sol, et des feuilles le caressent avec une étrange douceur. Sa mélancolie et les arbres teintent l'air de vert.

C'est la dernière fois, pense-t-il sans relâche, tournant les mots dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne signifient rien, c'est la dernière fois, et je ne marcherai plus jamais sur ce chemin, ne boirai jamais plus l'eau claire de ce ruisseau, à jamais, à jamais. Une étrange tristesse l'emplit, non pas étouffante comme le chagrin, mais plutôt une nostalgie qui rend chaque objet de son regard plus doux, fait scintiller chaque feuille et rend le soleil plus clair, et les étoiles plus brillantes dans le ciel nocturne au delà des voûtes de la forêt.

Un jour, un messager arrive de la Montagne Solitaire. Il porte un message du roi pour Maître Gimli et Legolas des Neuf Marcheurs, demandant quand les deux voyageurs, attendus depuis longtemps, arriveront. Legolas réalise alors que de nombreux jours ont passé, que de nombreuses lunes ont cru et décru sans être remarquées.

Ils ne discutent pas longtemps. Legolas qu'ils se sont attardés ici assez longtemps, sinon trop. Ils décident d'un jour pour leur départ, quelques jours plus tard.

Legolas passe ces derniers jours dans la confusion, émerveillé et terrifié. Le temps s'écoule rapidement à travers ses mains tremblantes, et il ne peut le retenir, ne peut l'empêcher de l'emmener dans son courant – au loin, à l'ouest…

* * *

Legolas ne passe pas cette dernière nuit dans les bois. Gimli et lui passent la soirée avec son père. Le repas est léger et particulièrement bon, des plats rares et des fruits étranges, épicés comme il les aime. Et pourtant, il ne remarque cela que par moments, par éclats de délice dans son mal-être. Il laisse Gimli et Thranduil mener la conversation, et ces deux là discutent aimablement, parlant du vin et des plats, de joyaux et des artisans les plus prometteurs de leurs deux royaumes. Le temps a depuis longtemps érodé toute inimitié entre eux. Comme Thranduil le dit un jour, ils n'oublient pas Menegroth et le sang versé dans sous ses voûtes, ni les cadavres jonchant Menelrond ; mais pour bien d'autres batailles, anciennes et plus récentes, des elfes et des nains combattirent côte à côte, et cela non plus n'est pas oublié.

Le repas arrive finalement à sa fin. Ils se lèvent, changent de pièce, s'asseyent près d'un feu. Un servant apporte une carafe empli d'un alcool odorant, que la lumière du feu emplit de reflets rouges et or. C'est un produit du Harad, et le commerce qui se noue à nouveau entre le Gondor et le royaume vaincu l'a amené en Ithilien. Thranduil le verse dans des coupes de verre doré, à gestes précis et lents. Il n'est pas question de luxe et de la douceur enivrante de ce vin, mais de temps, et de retarder l'heure des adieux. Ils boivent en silence.

Gimli laisse la dernière goutte rouler autour de son verre, et regarde les deux elfes silencieux. Levant sa coupe à ses lèvres, il boit, puis se lève et souhaite adieu à son hôte, qui le bénit. A Legolas, il fait un signe de tête, puis se levant, il s'incline devant Thranduil, prend sa canne et quitte la pièce.

Avec son départ, le silence n'est plus celui de compagnons savourant sereinement du vin ; c'est un voile mince et tendu entre eux, dans lequel tous leurs mots s'emmêlent. Legolas tient sa coupe des deux mains, et laisse la fraîcheur du verre couler dans ses paumes. Presque avec timidité, il détourne son regard pour contempler son père. Thranduil se tient assis près du feu, regard plongé dans les flammes. La lumière rougeoyante donne un air de cuivre à sa chevelure et aux feuilles d'automne qui le couronnent ; sa peau est comme dorée et les frémissements du feu creusent des abîmes dans son visage. Il est une statue d'or, songe Legolas sans oser parler.

'Maître Gimli ne t'accompagnera pas, n'est-ce-pas ?' demande Thranduil, des accents de compassion dans la voix.

'Non, ' répond-il, étonné de la dureté de sa voix. 'Il pense qu'il est peu probable qu'un navire soit autorisé à passer dans l'Ouest avec un Nain à son bord.' Tout son corps est tendu et il fixe le sol.

Quand il les lève les yeux, son père le regarde ; et il se laisse prendre par ce regard, comme un enfant qui enfin s'autorise à être étreint. Il y a du chagrin dans ces yeux profonds comme des puits, et de la compassion pour adoucir cette peine. Dans ces yeux, il peut voir les arbres verts d'Eryn Lasgalen, et le brun chaud de la terre, et l'or du soleil. Il sait qu'il pourrait se noyer dans ces couleurs, et se perdre. La Terre du Milieu l'appelle, et voudrait l'emprisonner. Un temps, il oublie la clameur de la mer, les cris des mouettes, le parfum du sel. Dans ce silence, perdu dans les yeux de son père, il pense qu'il pourrait résister à l'appel, et rester à l'Est.

Puis il détourne le regard, et l'instant passe. Le destin le prend à nouveau, l'emporte. Son père le prend en silence dans ses bras, et déjà il se sent distant. Une certitude, une soudaine clarté le saisit. Il va partir. Il l'a peut-être déjà fait.

Le lendemain, ils font leurs adieux, des adieux solennels, mais presque irréels, comme s'ils s'étaient séparés il y a bien longtemps déjà. Thranduil trouve parfois étrange d'avoir perdu son fils presque pour un caprice, en l'envoyant porter un message qui ne semblait pas même important alors.

Alors qu'ils s'étreignent, Thranduil le bénit.

'Puisse ton voyage être doux et toi-même heureux.'

Et puis, avec un sourire.

'Attends-moi là bas.'

Legolas recule soudainement pour mieux voir les yeux rieurs de son père. Puis lui aussi sourit.

* * *

Le voyage pour Erebor est court, mais là aussi ils restent plus longtemps que Legolas ne le prévoyait. Gimli passe de longues heures à parler avec sa famille. Lui prend parfois part à ces conversations ; et parfois les nains parlent entre eux dans leur propre langage. Alors il les quitte, il erre dans leurs rues pavées de pierre multicolores, leurs vastes demeures de pierre ; sans but, il rêve. Le plus souvent, il prend leur cheval et chevauche de longues heures durant. Il se laisse bercer par le rythme des pas de sa monture, son esprit se vide.

Il observe Gimli, discrètement. Le Nain marche lentement, comme avec difficultés, mais c'est son propre cœur qui se serre dans sa poitrine. Il sait que ses inquiétudes sont sans fondements réels, que Gimli est loin de mourir - et pourtant dans son cœur il lui semble que son ami aussi fait ses adieux.

Ils chevauchent vers le Sud, et ils chevauchent rapidement - mais ils ne peuvent ignorer l'appel silencieux de la Lothlorien, alors que leur chemin les mène près de ses arbres d'argent. Ils s'attardent là un temps, oubliant Isil qui croit et décroît, et se laissent croire qu'une parcelle infime du pouvoir de Nenya demeure ici. Ce n'est pas là, pourtant, qu'ils trouvent un baume pour leur chagrin. Ils contemplent le tertre d'Undomiel - où dans un Âge passé elle fit le choix de Luthien, pour le doux et l'amer - et ils pleurent.

Legolas ne dort pas paisiblement cette nuit là, et il s'égare dans des rêveries où sous ses yeux Arwen meurt, solitaire. Une chanson triste, celle du vent dans les feuilles, l'éveille, et avec surprise ses yeux se posent sur l'œil rouge de la pipe que Gimli fume. Le Nain ne remarque pas Legolas. Des rubans d'argent s'élèvent de sa pipe, et il paraît perdu dans ses pensées, prenant conseil auprès du vent, de la terre et des rochers. Quand ils partent, Legolas croit déceler une paix retrouvée dans ses yeux.

Deux dernières haltes ponctuent leur voyage - en mémoire de la promesse qui scella leur amitié. A nouveau, ils marchent sous les branches enchantées de Fangorn et les voûtes scintillantes d'Aglarond.

Un voyage, songe Legolas, entrepris pour s'assurer qu'une amitié née de la guerre ne se laisserait éroder par la paix. Et une amitié qui de fait, dura, fleurissant à travers les années. Sous les arches d'Aglarond, Legolas s'émerveille à nouveau devant ces beautés insoupçonnées.

* * *

En Ithilien son navire est prêt - un bateau blanc, fin et gracieux comme un oiseau prêt à s'élancer dans l'eau et l'air. On monte les vivres à bord, puis ses possessions et celles des marins. Il ne prend que peu de choses pour lui même, et pourtant son sac est lourd. Une blague à tabac. Une pipe finement ciselée. Un joyau. Une boîte. Une ceinture dorée. Des babioles qu'il transporte avec lui, emplies de souvenirs. Lui qui fut un prince joyeux, puis un guerrier, se retrouve empailleur. C'est le destin de tout son peuple, disent certains. Un instant, il se demande quel objet il devra ajouter à sa collection, puis chasse cette pensée.

Puis le jour qui doit arriver arrive, un matin froid, bleu et limpide. Legolas et Gimli montent à bord et se tiennent côte à côte près de la proue, fixant en silence la mer pâle et le ciel qui s'éclaircit. Ils attendent sans un mot, et Legolas ne peut croire que la fin est venue. La mer appelle, et les mouettes, mais sous ce chant fougueux il perçoit aussi un murmure dans ses veines qui parle d'arbres et de terre ; et le vent qui promet du sel et des étoiles porte aussi en lui le chuchotement des feuilles.

Et pourtant il s'en va, quelque soit son appréhension. Il laisse son plus cher ami en Terre du Milieu pour y mourir, et ne sait dire adieu. Quelques larmes coulent sur son visage, ils sont presque partis et pourtant le Nain ne s'éloigne pas, il devrait dire adieu à présent mais ne peut s'y contraindre. Il se sent prêt à rire de douleur.

Et puis, comme un mourant qui soudain respirerait, une voile se gonfle de vent, et ils laissent les quais derrière eux. Gimli s'accroche à la rambarde mais ne bouge pas. Ils fendent la mer argentée et le vent sèche les larmes de Legolas. Un soleil pâle brille sereinement sur eux, et il se sent joyeux à en être idiot.

'Tu m'accompagnes,' dit-il.

'Oui.'

'Le capitaine a été mis au courant ?'

'Oui.'

'Bien.'

Tout ceci est absurde, songe Legolas. Puis il sourit.


End file.
